El honor del ajedrez
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Chessverse. Şahmat (ajedrez en azerí), tierra de batallas, gente guerrera dispuesta a sacrificarse por el supremo monarca porque, una vez que el Rey es capturado, la corona caerá y con ella su reino. Es por ello que cada individuo tiene un papel para defender a su reino. El ejército que gana lleva el honor a su reino y en Şahmat, el honor lo es todo. Cuatro reinos y solo un ganador
1. Şahmat

Las hojas se correteaban unas a otras impulsadas por el viento sobre el pasto. Era una enorme extensión de tierra, las hojas siguieron su curso hasta caer a un enorme cañón. Pero este no era un cañón cualquiera. Con 24 metros de largo y 10.5 metros de profundidad, era un enorme tablero de ajedrez. Consistía en los 64 escaques reglamentarios que medían 3 metros cada lado y metro y medio de profundidad, provocando una caída de 10.5 metros debido a que estaban colocados en forma de escalera.

En ambos lados, el rey y la reina se encontraban en lo más alto, un escalón abajo se hallaban los alfiles, uno al lado de cada monarca. Al otro lado de cada alfil se encontraban los caballeros* y para cerrar cada lado, se encontraban las torres. Frente a las torres, un escalón más abajo, se encontraban 8 peones fuertemente armados.

Nadie hablaba, solo se miraban, midiendo a sus enemigos. Las armaduras de un ejército eran negras con distintivos en azul eléctrico mientras que las del otro ejército eran blancas con distintivos rojos. Una fría brisa los despeinó y la batalla comenzó. Era otra batalla de reinos por la tierra de Şahmat.

Şahmat, tierra de batallas, gente guerrera dispuesta a sacrificarse por el supremo monarca porque, una vez que el Rey es capturado, la corona caerá y con ella su reino. Es por ello que cada individuo tiene un papel para defender a su reino. Las reglas están escritas y forjadas con fuego en toda la tierra y no pueden cambiarse o romperse:

Reglas de Şahmat

-Peones- La base del ejército. Suyo es el trabajo más duro y el menos valorado. Los peones avanzan paso a paso, lento pero seguro. Recordad, siempre hacia el frente con honor, nunca hacia atrás. Humildes y abnegados, los peones son los que más se sacrifican y tan solo atacan de forma diagonal. Considerados los más débiles, el resto de las piezas no deben olvidar que todos empezaron como peones alguna vez, pero se volvieron más poderosos al superar la mayor prueba de valor y resistencia: llegar al otro lado con vida. Cuando no están en batalla, son campesinos y obreros que ayudan a sostener al reino.

-Torres- Tienen su lugar en los extremos y pueden moverse sin limitaciones de manera horizontal o vertical. Al ser piezas defensivas, trabajan mejor juntas al igual que los alfiles. Pueden fácilmente alejar al rey del posible peligro. No pueden parecer peligrosos hasta el final pues la ausencia de piezas les permite extender su dominio por el tablero.

-Caballeros*- Designados como el caballero del rey y el caballero de la reina, respectivamente, ambos son fieles sirvientes con un movimiento especial. Moviéndose en forma de L, pueden ser la única amenaza para la reina sin estar en peligro de un contraataque. Los caballeros son peligrosos cuando se les arrincona por su instinto de supervivencia.

-Alfiles- Son 2, uno al lado del rey y otro al lado de la reina. Ágiles y rápidos, ellos no se limitan a un paso a la vez, ellos avanzan lo que quieren, llevándose a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Ten cuidado, entre más espacio tengan, mayor es su poder y son más mortíferos.

-Reina- Solo hay una reina en cada reino pues es la más poderosa de todos porque puede atacar de manera vertical, horizontal y diagonal. La reina no se escoge por linaje o por herencia, la reina es el guerrero más fuerte de todos, el ganador del torneo real. Sus habilidades especiales le permiten ser una amenaza en todos los ámbitos. Siempre ten los ojos en la reina pues debajo de esas hermosas ropas, esconde un peligro mortal.

-Rey- Es el más importante y valioso de todos. A pesar de ser un gran estratega y quien dirige el ejército, todo termina cuando el rey es capturado. Desde el inicio de la partida, el rey necesita la protección de los demás. Cuando el rey es amenazado por otra pieza, movimiento que recibe el nombre de "Jaque" deben protegerlo a como dé lugar. Cuando se captura a un rey, puede ser tomado prisionero o ser asesinado. Los reyes son elegidos tanto por linaje como por su liderazgo y cargan sobre ellos el peso de la vida de todo el ejército.

El ejército que gana lleva el honor a su reino y en Şahmat, el honor lo es todo.

* * *

><p>Hola, es Ghostpen94 con un nuevo fic<p>

La idea para este fic fue que vi un par de fanarts con los reinos ya definidos. Si quieren verlos, busquen imágenes de Chessverse Hetalia en google.

Para que se den una idea del tablero, busquen imágenes de "Ajedrez 3D" e imágenes de "Ajedrez 4 jugadores". Es una combinación de esos tableros.

*Puse Caballero como el título de las piezas, porque llamarlas Caballos suena muy feo jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y les interese que siga desarrollando la idea.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	2. El reino de Lorem

Uno de los 4 reinos tenía grandes campos de cultivo a las afueras de la ciudad, un río dividía la capital por la mitad para dividirse en varios canales que seccionaban las calles. La actividad económica principal era el transporte así como la compra venta de mercancías, además de que el reino Lorem era conocido por su increíble fauna y flora marina. Tanto el Reino Lorem como el Reino Giallo compartían la región Burakku por lo que eran aliados contra el Reino Rouge y Zelenyy, ambos de la región de Shiroi.

Las tres academias militares: Alfiles, Caballeros y Torres estaban en la orilla más apartada de la ciudad donde los peones entrenaban día y noche para ascender de cargo. El Palacio era de piedra negra con decoraciones en azul eléctrico. El interior era majestuoso, se sabía que en el palacio habitaba el Rey, la Reina, los dos mejores Alfiles, los dos mejores Caballeros y las dos mejores Torres además de la servidumbre. Los 8 peones que lucharían si se desataba una batalla se escogían en el momento.

El palacio estaba dividido en 4 secciones, la sección de los Alfiles donde dormían, entrenaban, etc. La sección de los Caballeros, la sección de las Torres y la sección principal del Rey y la Reina.

El Rey Feliciano dibujaba tranquilamente en un pedazo de pergamino. La punta metálica de su pluma iba del tintero al papel, delineando el contorno de una hermosa flor. El sol entraba suavemente por la ventana bañando los cabellos castaños del gobernante sacando destellos azules a la corona que reposaba su cabeza. Era de un azul eléctrico con detalles en negro.

-¡Alteza!-dijo una voz sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a levantar la mirada haciendo que su rulo anti-gravedad se balanceara suavemente- Ponga atención, pronto le realizaré un examen de la historia del reino.

Feliciano suspiró y prestó atención a la clase pues, si quería ser un buen rey, debía saber lo que había ocurrido antes de su reinado.

-Y así, el rey Alaric le cedió el trono a su hijo, Gilbert el asombroso, quién, como usted sabe, es su predecesor…

El monarca sonrió ante la mención del rey anterior pues tenía 17 años cuando el viejo rey decidió abdicar a favor de su hijo, de entonces 19 años. Feliciano era un sirviente del palacio y estaba en la Academia Militar preparándose para ser un peón. El castaño conocía al futuro rey desde mucho tiempo antes. Su padre había sido un alfil que había escapado del reino Giallo porque lo habían culpado de un crimen que no cometió. Vagamente le había dicho que, debido a esta infortunada serie de eventos, había tenido que dejar a su esposa y al gemelo de Feliciano en el otro reino.

Iniciando una nueva vida, Basil Vargas había entrado a la Academia Militar cuando el pequeño Feliciano tenía 2 años. Al poco tiempo, se volvió el mejor alfil de la academia, gracias a ello se mudó al palacio.

Ahí fue cuando conoció a Gilbert quién tenía 5 años. Al ser los únicos niños del palacio se llevaban muy bien. Ambos crecieron juntos hasta que, cuando Feliciano cumplió 15 años, Basil murió en combate. Gilbert insistió que el castaño debía quedarse a vivir en el palacio como su consejero si no le interesaba el área militar.

En la Gran Tetraguerra, Gilbert lo invitaba a todas las reuniones para planear las estrategias. En una de esas reuniones, Feliciano demostró ser un gran estratega por lo que inmediatamente lo guiaron al ambiente militar, entrando en la academia de Alfiles como peón. Los años pasaron y cuando el príncipe cumplió 19 años, el rey declaró que ya no podía seguir en la guerra.

El castaño asistió a la coronación del albino quién inmediatamente se involucró en la guerra. La madre de Gilbert, quién era la reina también, abdicó junto con el rey por lo que se inició la búsqueda de una nueva reina. La reina siempre era el mejor guerrero del reino, el soldado que lograba llegar al otro lado del mundo en el menor tiempo, con el menor número de heridas y quién derrotaba a más enemigos en el camino.

Grande fue la sorpresa del albino cuando, en el torneo de la reina, ganó una joven de cabello castaño agarrado en una cola de cabello. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una guerrera, con una mirada feroz, se veía ágil y fuerte.

Gilbert trató de romper el hielo con una de sus clásicas bromas, pero Elizaveta no le encontró lo gracioso, por lo que se demostró que ellos no se llevarían nada bien, aunque la joven se llevaba bastante bien con Feliciano.

Pronto, el caos invadió el palacio en el momento en que ambos se casaron, un mero trámite pues el hecho de que ambos estuvieran casados no significaba que debieran ser pareja sentimental. Sin embargo si debían dedicar toda su vida al reino.

-¡Yo soy el rey!-exclamó el albino en la habitación de los tronos, el principal campo de batalla de la pareja real-El que da las órdenes aquí soy yo…

-¡Y yo tengo las habilidades y la fuerza suficiente para matarte cuando yo quiera!-exclamó Elizaveta-¡No me trates como si fuera una sirvienta cualquiera!

-¡¿Es eso una amenaza?!-gruñó él- te puedo mandar ejecutar por traición.

-¿Y quién va a salvar tu jodido trasero en batalla? ¿Eh?-gruñó ella-¡Soy la mejor y lo sabes! ¡Podría enfrentar a todo tu ejército y salir sin un rasguño!-una sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmó en la boca de la joven cuando el albino cedió a regañadientes. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, siempre se peleaban y Elizaveta siempre terminaba ganando. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus peleas, eran bastante buenos en combate.

El reino Lorem rápidamente se posesionó como el reino más poderoso y sanguinario de todos. Con la habilidad del rey y las grandes habilidades de pelea de la reina, lograron vencer al Reino Zelenyy y al Reino Giallo logrando así una gran suma de dinero y nuevos territorios. La avaricia y confianza de Gilbert fue tal que incluso retó al Reino Rouge, enemigo del Reino Lorem desde tiempos inmemorables.

Ambos reinos tenían una rivalidad bastante pareja pues de todas las veces que se habían enfrentado, ambos habían perdido la misma cantidad de batallas que habían ganado. Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que Gilbert había ascendido al poder cuando ocurrió…

La tensión entre ambos reinos llegó a un punto cumbre cuando desapareció la hermana mayor de la Torre de Rouge. Todos culparon al Rey Gilbert como pretexto para comenzar la Gran Tetraguerra. El Reino Rouge se alió con el Reino Zelenyy en la llamada Alianza Shiroi por el color blanco secundario que adoptaron ambos reinos. A su vez, el Reino Lorem se alió con el Reino Giallo y, cuando adoptaron el color negro como su color secundario, se llamaron la Alianza Burakku.

Los 4 reinos se enfrentaron en el centro exacto de la tierra Şahmat, ahí se encontraba el tablero gigante donde se realizaban todas las batallas. De un lado estaba, Gilbert y Elizaveta, que se encontraban en lo más alto, un escalón abajo se hallaban los alfiles. El que estaba al lado del rey era un joven de 20 años, con cabello negro, bajo de estatura, ágil y de mirada impasible. Al otro lado de cada alfil se encontraban los caballeros y para cerrar cada lado, se encontraban las torres. Frente a las torres, un escalón más abajo, se encontraban 8 peones fuertemente armados.

El Rey y la Reina del Reino Rouge era un joven alto, de mirada seria y semblante firme, su largo cabello negro caía sobre su espalda. A su lado se encontraba la reina, un joven de menor estatura, de aspecto ágil, con el largo cabello negro atado. Eran Norovyn y Yao. Al lado de la reina se encontraba un joven de largo cabello rubio de ojos azules que molestaba con su bastón a otro joven de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y cejas pobladas.

Entre el Reino Rouge y el Reino Lorem se encontraba el Reino Zelenyy. El Rey Berwald, un hombre muy alto, de fríos ojos azules y rostro imperturbable miraba a su reina inexpresivo. La reina era un joven rubio con ojos violetas que sonreía nervioso ante la mirada de su rey. Al lado de la reina se encontraba un joven rubio con ojos azules. Portaba una cruz en su cabello y observaba con hartazgo a la Torre, un joven más alto con rebelde cabello rubio y ojos azules que le sonreía ampliamente. Entre ambos se encontraba el caballero, el más joven del ejército que ignoraba olímpicamente a sus compañeros mientras se arreglaba su cabello color ceniza con el aburrimiento marcado en sus ojos azul violáceo.

El último ejército era el Reino Giallo. El rey y la reina eran hermanos, Lars era alto y su cabello rubio estaba levantado en punta. Su mirada fría recaía sobre el Rey de Zelenyy. Emma era una joven esbelta de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos verdes que se estaba preparando para la batalla. Esta reina era conocida por su gran velocidad y agilidad en combate.

Nadie hablaba, solo se miraban, midiendo a sus enemigos. Una fría brisa los despeinó y la batalla comenzó. El primer choque fue feroz, todos los guerreros saltaban de un escaque a otro guiados por su rey. Los peones obviamente fueron los primeros en caer en todos los ejércitos, sin embargo uno de ellos realizó una gran hazaña al salvar a la reina de Zelenyy de una muerte segura.

La batalla se tornó más y más violenta conforme se reducía el número de soldados en pie. Gilbert tomó una decisión muy tonta al desesperarse en estar en su lugar y bajar rápidamente para atacar al rey de Rouge. Norovyn no lo vio venir y trató de repeler el ataque pero fue muy tarde. En la batalla más sangrienta de todos los tiempos, murió el rey de Rouge.

Sin embargo, el rey albino no pudo disfrutar mucho tiempo de su victoria sobre el reino Rouge porque Berwald lo acorraló en una esquina al gritar Jaque. Elizaveta se congeló en su lugar, había fallado al proteger a Gilbert y eso le costaría la vida al rey. El rey de Lorem cayó al suelo herido de gravedad. Era el fin, pero Berwald no quiso matarlo en ese momento, al contrario, lo reclamó como prisionero para obligar al Reino Giallo a rendirse. Lars observó furioso a Berwald por un momento antes de rendirse. El Reino Zelenyy ganó la Tetraguerra y se llevaron a Gilbert como premio. Nadie volvió a saber de él. Era obvio que lo habían asesinado.

Días después, Elizaveta encontró el testamento que su rey había preparado. Dado que la sucesión del Rey depende de la capacidad de dirigir al ejército, Gilbert había escogido a Feliciano como su sucesor para que llevara la paz a Lorem.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios<p>

Chiara:Jeje no necesitas saber mucho del ajedrez, solo saber como se llaman las piezas y ya jeje

Kokoa: Que bueno que te interese, no a todos les interesa

Piero: Gracias por comentar!

Para que se hagan una idea del tablero de la tetraguerra busquen imagenes de "ajedrez 4 jugadores"

Lorem significa Azul en latín

Rouge es rojo en francés

Zelenyy es verde en checo

Giallo es amarillo en italiano

Burakku y Shiroi son negro y blanco en japonés

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	3. El reino de Rouge

El Reino Rouge es una de las regiones más pobladas de toda la tierra de Şahmat. Se encontraba dividida en pequeños distritos con rutas comerciales que iban de uno a otro. El palacio era maravilla de la arquitectura, con sus columnas de mármol pulido y distintivos en brillantes colores escarlata, ahí habitaban el rey, la reina, los alfiles, los caballeros y las torres. Estaba cerca de las academias militares y cerca del mercado más importante de la región.

El aire siempre festivo de este reino se veía empañado por la reciente muerte del rey. Había pasado una semana desde que había acabado la gran Tetraguerra y se había firmado el armisticio entre todos los reinos. Después de la semana de luto por la muerte del rey Norovyn, era momento de escoger al nuevo rey.

Generalmente la elección del rey era más complicada que la de la reina, en lugar de un concurso por ver quién era el guerrero más fuerte del reino, se realizaba una serie de pequeños torneos en un pequeño tablero donde los aspirantes debían demostrar que tan buenos estrategas eran. Tan solo los que se habían graduado de las academias Alfil, Torre o Caballero con todos los honores y que fueran recomendados por las instituciones podían presentarse como candidatos.

En el Reino Rouge tan solo había 4 candidatos- Uno era un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro con dos mechones de cabello que se elevaban hacia el cielo. El segundo candidato era un joven de cabello negro con la mirada perdida que lucía increíblemente aburrido. El candidato número tres era un joven de tez morena que parecía estar meditando en un rincón de la habitación y el último era un joven alto, rubio y de ojos azules. La reina Yao estaba preparando el torneo con su consejero, el alfil Francis.

-¿Ya están listos los soldados de simulación?-preguntó mientras trataba en vano de arreglarse el cabello. Estaba nervioso, pero jamás lo admitiría. Francis asintió y le ayudó a colocarse la corona en la cabeza-Antes de empezar el torneo quiero hablar con cada candidato para saber a que nos enfrentamos- El alfil asintió. Prepara una de mis habitaciones- el joven de cabello rubio hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Mientras la reina entrevistaba a los candidatos, el alfil se acercó al caballero, que estaba cuidando la habitación de la reina, con una sonrisa traviesa y le tocó el trasero haciendo que el caballero, un joven rubio de cejas pobladas, saltara.

-¡Francis, compórtate!-gruñó el caballero mientras le abría la puerta al primer candidato para que entrara a la entrevista con la reina.

-Relájate, estás más tieso que una escoba-comentó él con una sonrisa pícara-¿has encontrado algo interesante entre los candidatos?

-No los he visto bien, pero uno de ellos tiene un ave en el hombro-dijo el joven de los ojos verdes negando con la cabeza- y otro parecía aburrido y antipático…

-Esperemos que, quien gane, al menos no ponga el reino de cabeza-comentó Francis y le tocó el trasero una vez más antes de salir corriendo para evitar que el caballero lo golpeara. Cuando la reina entrevistó a todos los candidatos, inició el torneo.

Todos los habitantes del reino se reunieron en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo. El pequeño tablero de pruebas tenía sus 64 escaques que medían dos metros por dos metros. Las tarimas alrededor estaban a reventar. La torre del rey se paró en el centro del tablero y se hizo silencio

-Ahora dará inicio el torneo-dijo solemnemente. Era bastante alto, su cabello grisáceo brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. Su característica nariz y sus ojos violetas llamaban la atención- ¡El primer candidato es Jack de la academia de torres!-Los simpatizantes comenzaron a aplaudir mientras el joven de cabello castaño oscuro entraba al tablero con sus soldados. Jack saludó a todos los presentes con una amplia sonrisa- y su oponente, el segundo candidato es… ¡Neeraja de la academia de alfiles!- del otro lado del tablero entró un joven delgado de cabello negro que tenía las palmas de las manos juntas. Sonrió suavemente al escuchar a la afición aplaudiéndole.

-¡Que comience la batalla!-ordenó la reina y Jack fue el primero en moverse. Su impaciencia le costó caro pues sus peones fueron los primeros en caer. Neeraja era cuidadoso y calculador, lograba mover a todos sus hombres a tiempo para evitar el peligro. Jack utilizó a su reina para todos los movimientos difíciles y logró capturar a un alfil y un caballero de su contrincante sin embargo, pronto notó que estaba perdiendo por ventaja numérica.

En las gradas, la reina negaba con la cabeza. Ese chico debía practicar más su paciencia antes de buscar un puesto tan importante como era el ser rey de Rouge. Finalmente, la batalla terminó cuando Jack perdió a todos sus hombres y fue capturado por una torre. Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos.

-Jugaste muy bien-dijo Neeraja acercándose a su rival con una suave sonrisa- Debes aprender a relajarte…

-Si… creo que si… gracias-Jack estaba decaído, pero mejor haber perdido aquí y no en una verdadera batalla en la cual, seguramente, habría muerto.

-¡Muy bien, la siguiente batalla será entre el candidato número 3, Li Xiao, también de la academia del alfiles!-dijo la torre colocándose nuevamente en el centro del tablero. A su señal entró el joven de mirada perdida y aire aburrido quien tan solo movió una mano para agradecer los aplausos- contra el cuarto candidato… ¡Alfred de la academia de caballeros!- en ese momento entró el joven alto, rubio y de ojos azules quién, con una enorme sonrisa, aceptó los aplausos, agradeciendo con ambos brazos.

-Ese chico va a perder-le murmuró Arthur a Francis mirando al rubio-le pasará exactamente lo mismo que a Jack, se irán directamente al ataque y perderá todos sus soldados

-Uhm… no lo sé… -ambos observaban desde las gradas- Creo que si podrá ganarle…-el menor negó con la cabeza- ¿Quieres apostar, cejotas? Yo apuesto 50 monedas de oro a que gana el rubio… hecho, vas a perder…

-Hecho-aceptó el caballero estrechando la mano del alfil- No lo creo, ya lo verás…

-¡Qué comience la batalla!-anunció la reina. Ambos participantes se observaron mutuamente, como si estuvieran midiendo a su rival, en ese momento, Alfred fue el primero en mover a uno de sus caballeros hacia el frente.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que sería el primero en atacar! Lo harán puré…-se burló el cejón. Lo mismo debió pensar el joven de cabello negro porque, con un movimiento desganado, envió a una de sus torres a atacar. Tarde se dio cuenta de que era una trampa y uno de los peones de su enemigo eliminó a la torre- ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! ¡Acaba de atacar con un peón! ¡UN PEÓN! –el público gritó de emoción

-Te dije que no te confiaras, ese chico va a ganar, ya lo verás-Francis sonreía encantado mientras Alfred dirigía su segundo ataque usando a su caballero para avanzar, siempre respaldado por los peones que se encargaban de atacar o sacrificarse por el caballero.

Li Xiao observaba como el simple caballero se abría paso en su ejército. Trató de bloquearlo con sus dos alfiles pero fue inútil, la reina los hizo retroceder por lo que decidió cambiar su estrategia, en lugar de detener al caballero, eliminaría a los alfiles que protegían al rey para acabar pronto con esa batalla.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó Arthur al ver como uno de los caballeros se acercaba sigilosamente al rey- ¡ESTÁ CERCA DE TI!-pero en ese momento, con gran habilidad, Alfred esquivó el ataque saltando al escaque de enfrente y uno de los alfiles se sacrificó por él. El caballero enemigo fue eliminado por el segundo alfil- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso fue increíble!

-"Ese chico va a perder"-se burló el alfil imitando a su compañero cuando Alfred terminó de rematar a su enemigo con la ayuda de un peón y una torre- "Lo harán puré" blablabla, te dije que ganaría-el mejor le dio a regañadientes una bolsa con 50 monedas de oro- me encanta hacer negocios contigo…

-¡Cállate! –Gruñó el caballero viendo cómo los dos ejércitos se preparaban para la final- Están muy parejos, no sé quién vaya a ganar…-y efectivamente, los movimientos de ambos, aunque diferentes, eran muy efectivos. Alfred trataba de acorralar a Neeraja pero éste siempre se escapaba, sin embargo, el joven de cabello negro tampoco lograba acercarse al rubio, cada vez que lo intentaba, una de las torres lo bloqueaba.

La situación comenzó a volverse más intensa cuando eliminaron a todos los peones y a las reinas de ambos ejércitos y Alfred tenía a sus dos alfiles, sus dos torres y un caballero mientras Neeraja tenía a sus dos alfiles, dos caballeros y una torre. Estaban parejos.

Yao observaba muy interesado sin saber quién ganaría. Entonces Alfred decidió usar su movimiento especial, uno que él había inventado. Para eso mandó a sus dos alfiles a esquinas separadas del tablero al igual que a sus dos torres quedando solo protegido por el caballero.

-¡Ese movimiento es muy estúpido!-gritó Arthur poniéndose de pie notando como los dos alfiles se acercaban rápidamente. Entonces, justo cuando iban a capturarlo, Alfred saltó al frente esquivándolas. Pero cayó en la trampa de Neeraja quién lo atacó con sus dos caballeros. Logró esquivar a uno de los caballeros mientras el otro lo detuvo su propio caballero, sacrificándose.

-Has perdido-dijo Neeraja notando que Alfred estaba solo en el centro del tablero- En el proximo turno te eliminaré con mi torre.

-No si te elimino primero-respondió Alfred y fue en ese momento que su enemigo se dio cuenta de que al lanzar a sus dos alfiles y dos caballeros contra el otro rey había quedado solo con su torre a merced de las dos torres y los dos alfiles del rubio. Los dos alfiles se cerraron en forma de cruz, la torre eliminó a uno y Neeraja esquivó al otro pero no pudo esquivar las dos torres- ¡Jaque Mate!

-Bien jugado, chico-dijo Neeraja aceptando su derrota con una sonrisa y estrechó la mano del menor antes de retirarse.

-Muy bien-Yao sonrió y bajó al tablero junto con el ejército oficial-De ahora en adelante, yo te nombro, Alfred, ¡Rey de Rouge!-El público estalló en aplausos gritando el nombre del vencedor mientras la reina colocaba una corona de oro blanco con rubíes sobre la cabeza del rubio-¡Larga vida al Rey Alfred!

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Norovyn: Mongolia

Jack: Australia

Li Xiao: Hong Kong

Neeraja: India

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios<p>

Chiara: Me alegra que te haya convencido Feli como rey jeje

Piero: Pobre Gil, tengo una necesidad patológica de matarlo xD Larga vida al rey Feli! Pasta para todos!

El próximo reino: Zelenyy!

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	4. El reino Zelenyy

Había caos en el palacio del reino verde y blanco, como siempre. A diferencia del tranquilo y silencioso reino, cubierto por una suave y esponjosa capa de hielo, el interior del palacio era siempre muy ruidoso y bullicioso. El Reino Zelenyy se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña rodeado por un extenso bosque, cualquiera que no supiera el camino exacto para llegar al reino, se perdería para siempre.

Los habitantes de Zelenyy eran muy amables y tranquilos, las principales actividades eran la venta de piedras preciosas, la caza y la minería pues gozaban de varias minas de donde se extraían metales y piedras preciosas. Las academias militares se encontraban en la cima de la montaña detrás del imponente palacio de mármol con vivos en verde.

Las chimeneas del palacio estaban encendidas y el fuego crepitaba alegremente en un intento por combatir el horrible frío que azotaba la montaña. El rey y la reina junto con sus soldados estaban en el comedor cenando. Berwald, al ser el rey, estaba sentado en la cabecera en silencio lanzando duras miradas a la Torre que no dejaba de parlotear como siempre, molestando al Alfil. El caballero tenía una mirada de cansancio y trataba de ignorarlo mientras la reina, sentado a la diestra del rey, trataba de evitar que eso se volviera un caos.

-Luka, ayer soñé contigo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-le preguntó la torre, un joven de cabellos parados antes de comer un pedazo de carne.

-¿Qué debes callarte o te golpearé?-respondió el Alfil lanzándole una mirada asesina por encima de la cabeza del caballero que seguía comiendo en silencio.

-¡No! ¡Significa que debes salir conmigo!-exclamó Mathias emocionado- ¡Es una señal! Tú y yo debemos estar juntos-el joven rubio de menor estatura puso los ojos en blanco.

-Solo estaría contigo para poder asesinarte con mis propias manos-gruñó Luka perdiendo la paciencia

-Luka… no te enojes, por favor- dijo Tino. La reina retorcía las manos nervioso pues no quería que la tranquila cena se volviera una pelea de comida- Mathias, terminemos de comer ¿sí? Todos estamos cansados y mañana es un día importante…

-Sí, majestad, ya terminé de comer-dijo dándole un último trago a su cerveza-solo le diré algo al Alfil, aunque lo niegues, sabes que me deseas en tu inter…-esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, un trozo de pan salió volando y se impactó contra la cara del joven de ojos azules- ¡Ay! ¡Luka, no seas así de malo!

-Alfil, te pido que no lances comida ¿de acuerdo?-dijo el rey con su habitual voz calmada y gélida- Y tú, Torre, cierra la boca…

-Lo siento, Majestad-dijo el joven de ojos zafiro bajando la mirada a su platillo

* * *

><p>Todos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. El rey y la reina se encaminaron al ala real mientras el caballero se dirigió a su ala del palacio sin dudar. Mathias y Luka se quedaron en el comedor. La Torre sonreía ampliamente cuando se sentó al lado del Alfil que se limpió los labios con una servilleta de tela y se puso de pie.<p>

-Debes dejar de ser tan descarado-murmuró el de menor estatura sin mirarlo-sabes que no puede haber nada entre nosotros…

Era una leu en todos los reinos que el ejército oficial no podía tener relaciones amorosas, tanto entre ellos como con alguno de los ciudadanos. El amor es peligroso, impulsa a los soldados a sacrificarse y darlo todo por el ser amado. Eso estaba prohibido pues ellos solo debían preocuparse y sacrificarse por el rey y viceversa, el rey debía preocuparse por todos sus ciudadanos, no solo por uno. Una vez que se aceptaba entrar al ejército real, era para vivir solo el resto de su vida.

-Es que no puedo seguir manteniendo esto en secreto-se quejó la Torre tomando la mano del chico que la apartó de un manotazo. El más alto hizo un puchero ante ese acto.

-Si alguien nos ve, podrían expulsarnos del palacio-Ambos caminaron al vestíbulo, debían separarse para irse cada uno a su ala.

-Pues con tal de estar contigo, no me importa que me expulsen –dijo el de mayor estatura sonrió ampliamente

-Pues a mi si me importa, no puedo dejar a mi hermano aquí-gruñó el contrario cruzándose de brazos- Ya me voy, buenas noches…-y dicho esto, se fue caminando hacia el ala de los Alfiles.

La torre lo vio partir y muy triste dio media vuelta para irse cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados tras él. Al dar la vuelta para ver quién era, recibió un brusco beso en los labios.

-Si le dices a alguien de esto, te mataré-lo amenazó el Alfil sonrojado antes de huir a su ala muy avergonzado. El de mayor estatura llevó una mano a sus labios y sonrió de manera radiante. Sabía que el otro estaba enamorado de él, se le notaba en la mirada.

* * *

><p>Los reyes se dirigieron a la habitación conyugal. A pesar de que el matrimonio era solo una mera formalidad, el rey le había insistido tanto a su pareja que el pobre Tino no pudo decir que no por lo que, se instaló una habitación para el matrimonio con una gran cama para ambos.<p>

La reina entró al baño para quitarse sus ropas reales y ponerse la ropa para dormir mientras el rey hacía lo mismo en la habitación.

-¿De verdad creen que no nos damos cuenta?-preguntó el monarca mientras esperaba a que su pareja saliera del baño- Son muy obvios… deberíamos expulsarlos…

-Berwald, no seas así-dijo la reina poniéndose su pijama y cepillando su cabello- Ellos hacen todo lo que pueden para que nadie lo note…

-Pues están fallando completamente-el rey se quitó la corona y la puso en una vitrina al lado de la corona de su reina-Cuando alguien del pueblo se entere, harán una revuelta para sacarlos del palacio

-Eres muy pesimista…-el pequeño rubio salió del baño y se metió en la cama tapándose con las cobijas mientras veía como su rey entraba al baño para lavarse los dientes- yo creo que nadie se va a dar cuenta, deben estar demasiado ocupados preparando el festival de mañana…

-Ah sí, el festival… -murmuró Berwald pensativo. Cada año se realizaba un gran festival en el reino Zelenyy para conmemorar el día en que habían ganado la gran Tetraguerra. Se preparaba una gran fogata en el centro de la plaza principal del reino y se tocaba música, había danza y comida.

-¿Has practicado los pasos que te enseñé?-preguntó Tino cuando el de mayor estatura salió del baño. El joven más alto desvió la mirada avergonzado, era tradición que el rey y la reina bailaran en la inauguración y el cierre del festival y Tino sabía que su pareja no había practicado por todo el trabajo que tenía- No te preocupes, podemos practicar un poco antes de dormir.

El joven de los ojos violetas se levantó de la cama y se acercó al rey para tomar su mano derecha antes de poner su mano izquierda sobre el hombro ajeno. La mano izquierda de Berwald voló hacia la cintura del más bajo para atraerlo suavemente. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del monarca.

-Muy bien… uno… dos… tres…-contó la reina y comenzó a tararear suavemente la canción que bailarían al día siguiente. Tino era muy buen bailarín mientras que Berwald era un poco torpe debido a su estatura y a su inmensa preocupación por no pisar a su pareja.

El fuego, que crepitaba en la chimenea, iluminaba a la pareja que bailaba mientras sus sombras acariciaban los muros y los muebles de la habitación con cada movimiento que realizaban. La reina trataba de moverse más rápido cuando notó la preocupación en la mirada ajena y sonrió tiernamente.

-Berly…-dijo Tino con cariño y su pareja no pudo evitar sonreír. El rey adoraba cuando lo llamaba con ese apodo tan cariñoso- No tengas miedo… no te preocupes si me pisas, los accidentes ocurren y si sigues preocupándote por eso, no podremos bailar a gusto… déjate llevar…

El monarca asintió y retomaron el baile. La mirada violeta se cruzó con la mirada zafiro y el resto del mundo pareció desaparecer. El romance entre la Torre y el Alfil no era el único secreto guardado entre los muros del Palacio Zelenyy. Era más obvio que la pareja real compartía algo más que simple amistad.

El más alto hizo girar a la reina con gracia sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Lo único que se escuchaba era el suave tarareo de Tino y el sonido de sus zapatos al rozar el suelo. Ambos se movían con gracia y elegancia al ritmo de la música. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del más bajo cuando iba terminando la canción porque los movimientos eran más suaves y los atraían más y más como un remolino.

Finalmente Tino tarareó el final de la canción y ambos quedaron abrazados en el centro de la habitación. Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban. Era un romance prohibido, lo sabían de sobra, nadie debe enamorarse en el ejército real, pues la vida de todos los habitantes está en riesgo.

Pero solo por esta ocasión, tanto el rey como la reina se olvidaron del mundo, olvidaron sus títulos, sus coronas, su alrededor, tan solo eran Tino y Berwald quienes bailaban y quienes se miraban intensamente a los ojos. Todos los reinos tienen sus secretos y tal vez, el peor guardado de todos sea el del reino verde y blanco.

Berwald se inclinó hacia su pareja, cortando el espacio entre ambos para finalmente tomar ese prohibido beso. El primer contacto fue tímido, como cuando uno acerca las manos al fuego en un día frío, pero después se tornó agradable y adictivo. El beso fue suave, dulce y a la vez explosivo y ardiente. Dos corazones latían con fuerza ante esa unión. Nada importaba, si el reino Zelenyy caía en desgracia, aceptarían las consecuencias pero nada evitaría que el rey y la reina se profesaran ese amor verdadero que habían sentido desde el primer momento en que habían cruzado la mirada hacía varios años antes, en el torneo de la reina. Berwald supo que había encontrado a su pareja ideal en ese pequeño joven de ojos violetas y viceversa.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios<p>

Chiara: Oh vamos, Alfred puede ser un gran rey jeje

Piero: Sip cada reino tendrá su propio Background, eso es lo interesante jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


End file.
